


Tus horas mágicas

by ezis



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezis/pseuds/ezis
Summary: Agoney hace un directo desde el mar y Raoul recuerda la noche que pasaron juntos allí.





	Tus horas mágicas

Estaba mirando Instagram cuando Agoney comenzó el directo. Le extrañó un poco porque habían estado hablando por whatsapp hasta hace un rato y sabía que estaba con sus amigos festejando todo lo que se venía.

Estaba tan feliz por él. Después de todo lo que había pasado y sufrido su chico por fin estaba siendo feliz. Sacaría su single dentro de nada y tenía alguna que otra cosa más fuera de la gira. Además, luego de tanto ir y venir, finalmente, se mudaría a Madrid. Y eso lo tenía muy contento también a él. Porque eso significaba que podrían verse mucho más seguido. Y si bien cuando creían que todo sería más fácil se habían planteado mudarse juntos, las cosas se habían complicado y decidieron que lo mejor por el momento sería vivir en pisos separados. Aunque realmente no estaba seguro de cuánto serviría aquello, viviendo los dos en la misma ciudad probablemente se pasarían el día pegados.

El segundo de comenzar Raoul ya estaba entrando en el directo. Se sorprendió aún más al ver dónde estaba. ¿Qué hacía en la playa a las 2 am?

En realidad no le extrañaba tanto. La noche anterior, la última que pasarían juntos allí en Adeje, decidieron aprovechar la soledad de la madrugada e ir a dar un paseo por la playa. De repente, sintió nostalgia al recordarlo y no pudo evitar hacerle saber al moreno que estaba ahí viéndolo y saludó. Era la primera vez en tanto tiempo y sabía que la gente enloquecería. Pero no le importaba, verlo allí en el mar en el que habían compartido una hermosa noche en la locura de haber viajado sólo para pasar un fin de semana juntos le hacía sentirse extasiado de amor. Sobre todo verlo tan feliz, tan pleno.

Al recordar las horas mágicas que habían compartido, no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se extendiera aún más. Tan grande que sentía que no le cabía en la cara y los ojitos se le achinaban tanto que apenas lograba ver la pantalla del móvil que iluminaba la oscuridad de su habitación mientras escuchaba a su novio hablar.

_— ¿Y si nos metemos al mar? — le había sugerido Agoney cuando ya llevaban un rato paseando con las manos entrelazadas entre sus cuerpos por la playa desierta._

_— ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loco? ¡Son las 3 de la madrugada! — respondió él riendo._

_— ¿Nunca te has metido al mar por la noche?_

_— No… es un poco una locura._

_— ¿Pero qué dices? Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, más en noches como estas._

_Raoul nunca fue mucho de hacer cosas que estaban fuera de lo que él creía lo correcto. Pero desde que estaba saliendo con el canario él y todo su mundo habían cambiado bastante. Su espontaneidad había venido a desestructurar un poco su vida y sobre todo a él como persona, que cada vez que debía hacer algo se veía en la imperiosa necesidad de analizarlo una y otra vez hasta tener claras cuáles serían sus pros y sus contras, hasta no estar seguro de algo no se lanzaba al vacío. Lo impulsivo no era lo suyo, pero cuando estaba con Agoney se permitía dejar de pensar porque sabía que, si se dejaba llevar, nada malo podía pasar y si sucedía él estaría allí. Verdaderamente le costaba hacerlo, pero sabía que día a día lo iba dejando ser. Como aquella vez, luego del concierto, con el pecho hinchado y la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas que no lo pensó y subió aquella foto a Instagram. Eso también había sido un poco una locura, pero lo sintió y lo hizo, sin más._

_Como ahora, sabía que no era la mejor idea. Posiblemente meterse al mar a esas horas no sólo fuera peligroso sino que estaba seguro que la combinación de la briza que corría en la madrugada y sus cuerpos mojados acabaría con alguno de ellos constipado. Y, aunque no fuera muy responsable de su parte, no le importó._

_Se quitaron los zapatos y la ropa tranquilamente, quedándose sólo con la ropa interior, dejándola cerca de la orilla y se dirigieron rápidamente al agua entre risas y alguno que otro empujón. Fueron lo más hacia el fondo que posible, donde aún sus pies pudieran tocar la arena._

_Ver a Agoney en el mar era como ver a un niño, lo hacía tan feliz, era parte de él y el rubio sabía que lo echaría mucho de menos. Por eso verlo disfrutando tanto sus últimos días allí le llenaba el alma._

_— ¿Por qué me miras así? — le preguntó después de salir de debajo del agua y verlo observándolo con una sonrisa en la cara._

_— Porque amo verte feliz — respondió el catalán — Porque te amo — agregó._

_— Que cursi eres que asco — dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza, pero demostró lo contrario cuando lo acerco hacia él tomándolo del cuello y plantándole un pico en los labios. Y eso sólo le bastaba como respuesta._

_Después de aquello se mantuvieron un rato así, en silencio, mirando las estrellas y un poco entre ellos como para asegurarse de su presencia allí, aunque realmente supieran que se tenían al lado. Simplemente existiendo el uno junto al otro, a veces les gustaba hacer eso, sólo compartir el momento._

_— Me encanta compartir estos momentos contigo — soltó de repente y Agoney lo miró extrañado sin entender a qué se refería_ — _Quiero decir… estas cosas así, improvisadas. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme._

— _Me encanta que te encante porque no pienso dejar de hacerlo chiquitín._

— _Bua ya tenías que arruinarlo con el apodo de los cojones_ — _en realidad le encantaba que le llamara así y el moreno lo sabía, por eso seguía haciéndolo, pero se divertían peleando por eso._

— _Chiquitín, chiquitín, chiquitín…_ — _le repitió incontables veces mientras repartía besos por toda su cara entre una y otra._

_Había disfrutado muchísimo el fin de semana pero aquella noche fue el broche de oro que necesitaban. Un tiempo en el que disfrutar solos y con libertad, sin los ojos de nadie sobre ellos. Y sabiendo con certeza que después de la tormenta que habían vivido por fin las cosas estaban encontrando su camino._

Cuando volvió a prestarle realmente atención, el directo ya estaba terminando, le deseó las buenas noches y su novio le respondió sin nombrarlo mandándole muchos besitos. Y ya otra vez, la sonrisa no le cabía en la cara.

¿Podía estar tan enamorado y tonto como para ya extrañarlo si sólo hacía unas horas que no se veían?

Al parecer si, podía. Porque recordar la noche anterior y verlo allí otra vez le hizo querer estar ahí, disfrutando con él nuevamente, compartiendo con él su felicidad. Por eso no lo pensó mucho y le envió un whatsapp.

_“Buenas noches amor. Me voy a dormir ya. Me encanta verte tan feliz y disfrutando”_

_“Y me vas a decir que soy un moñas de mierda pero ya te extraño”_

_“Te amo”_

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

_“Si, eres un moñas de mierda pero yo también”_

_“Y también te extraño”_

_“TE AMOOO, ESTAS HER MO SOO”_

El último mensaje le hizo estallar en carcajadas en el silencio total de su piso.

_“Que tonto eres”_

Finalmente, después de recibir un par de emojis como respuesta, bloqueó el móvil y lo dejó en la mesilla junto a su cama.

Se fue a dormir con una sonrisa y el corazón repleto de amor por ese chico, como todas las noches en el último tiempo desde que todo había mejorado.

Y tras sus ojos cerrados sólo podía ver el mar, las estrellas y un par de ojos oscuros que brillaban al verle.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado :)  
> Por cualquier cosa dejo mi tw: @_ezis_


End file.
